HolyGeeks
"Computers are useless. They can only give you answers." ~ Pablo Picasso HolyGeek at yahoogroups with -ts- KnowMystery Lobster Yosy Friedger Jigme_Champa Sampas This Freeware wiki was created initially by and for HolyGeeks. We have also developed CurlChat. Put Linux on our systems. Offered technical support. Developed Tmxxine and so on We have travelled to ActiveWorlds, explored instant messaging, developed our interest in digital photography, developed new skills, supported each other during upgrades or when using new software. Here is IM (Instant Messanging) advice * Holy Geeks have their own communication software so we use, recommend and support that CurlChat * Miranda is used by Lobster for ICQ. Other Holygeeks have preferred Trillian and ICQlite. * For this retreat we will be using SKYPE for the first time - learn with us - telephony and IM - worldwide Here is our security advice We recommend using: (in order of importance) # FireFox, Mozilla or Opera browser (free browser - use as many as you like - Firefox is usually sufficient) # Avast, AVG or Antivir (Free antivirus - use one) # Firewall such as Zonealarm or Sysgate (both free - use ONLY one) # Spybot AND Adaware (detects spyware - use both) # SpywareBlaster (stops browser being hijacked) # A2 Trojan detector (detects other malware) this software from the Freeware wiki What the above means: Internet Explorer is a very good browser and will remain on your system (it is built into Windows). Designed by Microsoft for ease of use, it is very 'open'. The other browsers mentioned are more security enabled and work faster and better than MS freeware. Anti-virus programs check files we may open from email or download from 'dubious sources'. Most of us should run these in memory with auto-update (which ensures newer threats are spotted). Firewalls need a period of training. When a program tries to access the internet the firewall will ask if this is allowed. You can do this each time. If you trust the application, always allow it access. XP has a very basic and inefficient firewall. Some broadband modems have a built in firewall. A more comprehensive firewall blocks ports (usually making them invisible) to random searching for vulnerabilities. A good firewall also stops software opening a port once it is on your computer. Malware or bad software with an undisclosed purpose is known as a trojan. Functional software may contain a hidden mission, perhaps to log your keystrokes when you put in passwords or pin numbers and send this to those not authorised (by you). Spyware is a malware variety which tracks the webpages you enter, shows up pop-up ads and can collect and send personal information to advertising companies (It spies on you, hence the name). More malign varieties log keyboard strokes to capture credit card numbers and passwords (keyloggers). Spyware is often downloaded to your computer when you visit certain webpages or download browser plugins and may come bundled with free software. Spyware usually opens a port on your computer to contact whoever created it and transfer the information it collects. This uses up system resources and bandwidth and slows down your computer. Key logging and usage statistics programs are spotted by spyware removal programs and ensure this non sanctioned behaviour is removed. Some systems insist you allow the collecting of information to use their product. Boycot fascist software. Hijacking and redirecting browsers (usually to search engines) or sites that contain dangerous runnable programs or scripts are blocked (make sure you auto-update) by Spywareblaster (and also by Spybot but not as comprehensively) Tech Tips from HolyGeeks * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis